


still feels like a dream

by inberin



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Multi, POV Second Person, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inberin/pseuds/inberin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You feel like it's months ago again, when Jaehee had sat you and Zen down and confessed. Like someone had taken your old, well-loved toy—your quiet affection for them both, thrumming under your heart like a jittery engine—and given it a new layer of paint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	still feels like a dream

**Author's Note:**

> me, crying: mc has Two Hands 
> 
> i fell hard and fast for all three of them this is awful please save me (please don't i'm having the time of my life)  
> this is just pure fluff!!!!! the gays!!!!! potential spoilers for jaehee's route (PLEASE PLEASE PLAY IT just for these three), but i started writing before i finished so it's not Very spoilery but you've been warned just in case!! ahhhhh
> 
> please enjoy (707 voice) >_<

The phone on your table vibrates. It's been long enough for it to become something like your calm—already the work in your hands seems a lot less daunting. You set it aside for now. It can wait. So can they, of course, but you won't let them.

 

You pick up your phone.

  
  


**ZEN**

Oh, you're here! Jaehee, you too~

 

**[You're not rehearsing, Zen?] <**

 

**ZEN**

I'm just taking a break.

 

**ZEN**

If I send a selfie Yoosung will get mad at me so I won't...

 

**Jaehee Kang**

It's good to know you still know how to take care of yourself.

 

**ZEN**

If I don't take care of myself you'll both get mad so I will...

 

**ZEN**

Oh! How was the location?

 

**Jaehee Kang**

Well;;

 

**Jaehee Kang**

It's small, some might even say cramped... The walls are peeling... The floors need replacing. But it's all I can afford with my budget, now that I'm out of work.

 

**Jaehee Kang**

The neighbours seem friendly, if a little on the elderly side. It's far from any real parking spaces, and it's close to a rather busy road so it's going to be noisy most of the time. It's facing the west, so the glare when the sun sets is going to be painful.

 

**ZEN**

So... all I'm hearing here is...

 

**[You love it.] <**

 

**Jaehee Kang**

...I do.

 

**Jaehee Kang**

It's just the right size, since I'm just starting out. And it might also make renovations easier, since I'm planning to do most of it by myself to make it more personal.

 

**ZEN**

You know we'll be here to help you.

 

**Jaehee Kang**

I know.

 

**Jaehee Kang**

^^

 

**Jaehee Kang**

The rest of my budget will be spent on equipment and furnishing. I think I have a good idea of what I want now, so I can start planning everything.

 

**Jaehee Kang**

I'm... very excited.

 

**[I am, too! I wanna see it soon~ Show me~] <**

 

**ZEN**

Me, me too~

 

**Jaehee Kang**

I'll take you both out to see it when you have the time.

 

**Jaehee Kang**

If you help out as much as you say you will, you'll probably get tired of how it looks, soon...

 

**ZEN**

Maybe, but what's important is how it's going to look in the end.

 

**ZEN**

And it's going to be fabulous~

 

**[Fabu-fabulous~] <**

 

**Jaehee Kang**

Don't make me laugh in front of the agent...

 

**Jaehee Kang**

If he tells Jumin he’ll laugh at me...

 

**ZEN**

Too late lolol you talked about it in the chat lololol

 

**ZEN**

I might be leaving early, so I'll race you home.

 

**Jaehee Kang**

I'll win.

 

**ZEN**

Why??

 

**Jaehee Kang**

I know your route is terrible during peak hour. And I can walk home in twenty minutes from here.

 

**ZEN**

T_T

 

**ZEN**

I hope it's safe to do that, though?

 

**Jaehee Kang**

It's a safe neighbourhood, don't worry.

 

**Jaehee Kang**

Also, don't forget, I have a black belt in judo.

 

**ZEN**

You never let us forget that;;

 

**[You guys get home safe! I'll be late back today...I’m sorry T_T] <**

 

**ZEN**

Aww

 

**Jaehee Kang**

Oh!

 

**Jaehee Kang**

Since we’re going back earlier, we should cook for you.

 

**ZEN**

That's a great idea!

 

**ZEN**

What should we make...

 

**Jaehee Kang**

Zen, I'm going to text you so we can keep it a surprise.

 

**ZEN**

Oooh, good idea

 

**ZEN**

Hey hey, if you want to taste our cooking, you'll come home quick, won't you!

 

**ZEN**

Two times the chefs, two times the pow-!

 

**[I'm going to fly home, so make sure you cook it well~] <**

 

**ZEN**

It's going to be a feast!

 

**Jaehee Kang**

Don't make promises we can't keep;;

 

**ZEN**

It's

 

**ZEN**

not going to be a feast…?

 

**ZEN**

Break's over;;, I'll go off, first.

 

**Jaehee Kang**

I have to discuss some more matters with the agent, so I'll leave too.

 

**Jaehee Kang**

See you at home.

  


Late evening in the city is when the traffic starts to quiet, and when you can watch the sky without worrying about squeezing onto the bus, or getting a seat, or bumping into people during turns or sudden braking. You can watch the dark blues fade out completely, and the few stars still visible through the light pollution wink onstage one by one.

 

It'd all be lovely to you, as usual, if not for the budding headache you're nursing.

 

You lean your head against the chill of the window, and sigh. The cold helps a little, but the movement of the bus really doesn't. Still, it's better than pretending you can sit up straight.

 

It's a solid walk back to the apartment building. You've left the dubious pleasures of Rika's house behind in exchange for your old comforts, and it's nothing short of a relief. No one realises the simple joy of not being in constant fear of touching a seemingly innocuous drawer and setting off alarms when you're just trying to look for a fork to eat your microwaved meal with. (No one had said anything about the kitchen being rigged up too, but it's always good to be safe.)

 

It's a relief when you finally get to your apartment door, and you fumble over the lock as the night wind bites at your cheeks. Your heels have been digging into your ankles the whole day, and just taking them off feels like a dream.

 

Home, the one you have right now, still feels like a dream.

 

"I think she's home," you can hear Jaehee say from somewhere inside the kitchen. Zen makes a delighted sound, and then you can see his head poking out of the kitchen.

 

"You're home, babe!" he exclaims. "We're almost done, actually. Go on, go take a seat and wait—wait." He peers closely at your face. "You look kinda pale. You okay?"

 

"Um," you say, hesitantly. "I have a bit of a headache..."

 

"Aw, damn." He steps out of the kitchen towards you, and you see that they've switched up their usual aprons, this time. He's wearing Jaehee's favourite apron, the one you had his face custom printed onto. The thought of them helping each other into the aprons—Jaehee laughing about how it's only right for someone as beautiful as Zen to wear his own face, Zen blushing and preening—warms you up a little. He watches your face. "What're you smiling about?"

 

You let him lead you to the sofa, and you sit heavily down, already feeling the stress draining away from you. "Your apron. Also, seeing your face makes me smile."

 

"I hope that means you think it's a very handsome face, and not that I look funny." He squeezes your hand warmly, then calls back into the kitchen, "Jaehee, she says she's got a headache."

 

"Oh, no." There's a sound of a stove being turned off, and then Jaehee appears, untying and pulling Zen's apron off of herself. She's let her hair grow out, and it reaches her shoulders, now. It's a good look on her. But her face is taut with worry, and she presses a hand to your head. "Are you having a fever? How badly does it hurt? Do you want to go to bed now?"

 

You take her hand from your face and put it to your cheek, instead. "I'll be fine, Jaehee. Don't worry about me, alright? You get frowny lines, and it hides your eyes even though they're so pretty. And I'm hungry, so I want to eat what you and Zen have made. I'm sure it's good."

 

Jaehee flushes prettily, but doesn't move away. "I am still unused to this side of you."

 

You beam at her. "We have all the time you need."

 

She blinks rapidly at you. "Well. I'll go get our dinner out. Zen, you watch her, okay?"

 

"Okay," he singsongs, then grins conspiratorially at you. "Aw, she's all shy."

 

"I know, right?" you reply in a stage whisper. "What'll we do?"

 

"I can _hear you_ ," Jaehee intones from the kitchen.

 

"We know," Zen calls back.

 

She shoots you both matching death glares as she places two bowls of steaming /bibimbap/ onto the coffee table. "Please start eating first," she says as she goes back for the last one.

 

"Tell us if it's any good," Zen adds hopefully. "Jaehee's only starting to get the hang of cooking again, so she's plenty excited."

 

"Will you /stop/ talking about me once my back is turned."

 

"Oopsie," Zen says as cutesy as he can. "Oh, right, I'll mix this for you!" He beats the egg into the rest of the ingredients with an expert hand, scoops some of it up onto the spoon, and blows gently on it before offering it to you. "Say aah... There we go."

 

It's good. The rice is pretty fluffy, and there's just enough red pepper paste in it for a good kick, but not too much that it leaves your tongue stinging.

 

"So?" Zen watches your face carefully. "How is it?" You nod enthusiastically, food still in your mouth.

 

"It's no feast," Jaehee laments as she brings her own bowl and a container of /kimchi/ out and sets it on the table, "but I hope it's to your taste, at least."

 

You swallow, and shake your head. "No, no, it's really good. You've improved a lot, Jaehee, really."

 

Jaehee smiles, almost to herself, as she mixes her own bowl. "Thank you. I'm glad you liked it, but Zen helped too."

 

"Yup, I did," he says through a mouthful of rice and vegetables. "Praise me too!"

 

"Your eating habits need work," you say.

 

"That's not praise," he says sadly, then starts coughing because he almost inhales a grain of rice.

 

"You deserved that," Jaehee says, dumping more red pepper paste into her bowl.

 

"Jaehee," he whines. "Praise me."

 

"No," she says, emptying out a large fraction of the _kimchi_ container into her bowl as well. "I don't want to do it."

 

"Aw, Jaehee... No, wait! Don't take all of the _kimchi_ , I wanted more, too!"

 

"The rice you made today was better than the curry rice you used to make," Jaehee says softly. "You are very good at so many things."

 

Zen is quiet for a bit. "You can have all my _kimchi_ ," he says.

 

"Thank you," says Jaehee.

 

"What about me?" you ask.

 

"There's a second box. I can bring that out," Jaehee says, rising from her seat.

 

You grab at her wrist. "No, no, I was joking," you say. "Ow," you also say, pressing your other hand to your head, because it just happens to give an awful throb. Jaehee's immediately by your side again, pressing her fingers into your temple. You let out a breath and lean into her touch.

 

"Do you want to go lie down?" Zen's hovering about, looking a little flustered.

 

"I think I'll take a shower first," you manage. "I really stink right now."

 

"Okay," Jaehee says, still rubbing at your temples. "But leave the door unlocked, just in case."

 

"I'll be fine..."

 

"Just in case," she presses.

 

You sigh a little, but you're not really irritated at all. "Alright. It's pretty late. Are you both staying the night?"

 

"We can't just leave you like this. I was already planning to stay, though," Zen admits, looking a little sheepish.

 

"Me too, but if you'd like more privacy we should leave," says Jaehee, looking pointedly at Zen.

 

"But I don't want to! What if she faints?"

 

"I won't," you say.

 

"But what if?! I won't be here to catch you!"

 

"We have to respect her decision and go home if that's what she wants."

 

"My apartment is home, yeah," says Zen. "But home is also your flat, Jaehee, and here. I wanna stay in this home today," Zen insists.

 

"Alright, alright, that's enough," you interrupt, taking both their hands. They turn to you simultaneously with concerned, open faces, and you're filled with a rush of affection that you're just going to have to file away for later. "Can you both stay? I don't want to be alone, tonight."

 

"Well, if you're asking like that," Jaehee smiles, not meeting your eyes. "Okay." Zen snorts, but he looks pleased.

 

"Hey, and," you try, "about that... about home." You've been thinking about this for a while, and you're supposed to be good at putting your feelings into words, but it's never easy. You press on anyway. "I was thinking that having three homes is nice, but I want to see you all more often."

 

Zen's eyes are wide. "Do you mean... every day?"

 

"Preferably," you mumble. "I mean, it's just a thought I've had, and I know you're really attached to your apartment, Hyun, but I just wanted to say it—"

 

"Me too!" Jaehee blurts out. You and Zen stare as she slowly flushes. "Me too," she says, a little more calmly, though her face looks as far from calm as it can possibly get.

 

"Well." Zen looks like he's fighting down a grin. "I mean, it's definitely something to think about."

 

"Yes," you say.

 

"Definitely," agrees Jaehee.

 

You feel like it's months ago again, when Jaehee had sat you and Zen down and confessed. Like someone had taken your old, well-loved toy—your quiet affection for them both, thrumming under your heart like a jittery engine—and given it a new layer of paint. There's something warm bubbling up inside of you, and though you struggle to keep it under control, it escapes from your face in the form of a smile and warm cheeks. You almost forget about your headache.

 

Almost, anyway. "I should probably go take that shower," you say. "My head is killing me."

 

"Yes." Jaehee helps you up, and you hold her soft hands for a little longer than necessary, until the fading pink on her cheeks starts up again. "We should talk about this tomorrow, if you feel better by then."

  
  


Zen's the one blow-drying your hair, softly scolding you on your bad shampooing habits. "I'm going to tell everyone your boyfriend has better hair care than you," he chides, handling your head as gently as he can so he doesn't worsen your migraine. "Then you'll be sorry."

 

"Shut up," you whine. "You should just wash my hair for me, then."

 

"What, every day?"

 

"Every day," you nod.

 

You can hear him laughing a little behind you, a series of soft exhales tickling your heart. "We agreed to talk about it tomorrow."

 

"I'm impatient, you know."

 

"Patience is a virtue, babe." He runs his fingers through your hair a few more times, then turns off the hair-dryer and kisses the top of your head. "And luckily for you, it's something I have in multitudes."

 

"Pants on fire," you point out. "Lying is bad."

 

"Yeah, yeah, go rest," he says, leading you by the small of your back to your bed. You'd invested in a bigger one, for when they wanted to stay over, and you're glad you did. He pulls the covers over your shoulders as you press your head into the pillows. "I'll go help Jaehee with cleaning up, and then we'll go to bed too, okay?"

 

"Okay," you mumble, closing your eyes, and drifting off into a light darkness for a while.

  
  


The mattress shifts with a weight settling in beside you. You fumble towards it with your eyes still closed, until your fingers close over an arm. "Who," you croak.

 

"Take a guess."

 

You flop forward onto the person, almost forgetting about your headache until it resurfaces with a loud twinge of complaint. "Hmm," you say. "This is difficult."

 

"Why?!" Zen laughs. "I don't have any boobs."

 

"Your one flaw," you lament.

 

There's another creak of the mattress, and then there's a soft presence on your other side. "Boobs is here," Jaehee says, dryly.

 

"Yay," you mumble, abandoning Zen's arm to press yourself into Jaehee's side.

 

"Babe, I'm hurt," he says, not sounding hurt in the slightest.

"You know what hurts," you say. "My head."

 

"Okay, okay, you win the pity party." You can feel him shift behind you, and he pats your hair, all gingerly. You take his hand and drape it over your waist, lacing your fingers together. "Ah, really," he says, sounding a little breathless. "Warn me before you do stuff like that."

 

"I'm suffering," you hum. "I can't talk."

 

"Then don't," Jaehee says, and you can feel her fingers ghosting over your cheek before taking your other hand. "Go to sleep."

 

"Gimme a goodnight kiss," you say.

 

"I am dating a five-year-old," sighs Jaehee, but complies with a soft peck on your forehead. "Happy now?"

 

You make snuffling noises. "Snore, snore."

 

"Finally," Zen says. "And here I was thinking we'd never catch a break. Ow," he says, because you've elbowed him in the gut.

 

"We'll talk tomorrow. Sleep off that headache, alright?" Jaehee's voice is soft and smooth, and it settles into your mind in a manner more comforting than any blanket or pillow. You're reminded of earlier times, when all you had was her words through a phone's speaker, and calls squeezed into scarce breaktimes. Now you can hear her voice whenever you want, and it's fit to bursting with hopes and dreams in the form of her work-in-progress cafe. Hyun's going further than he ever has before, and though now you'll have to hear his awful sap through text messages during his never-ending rehearsals, your constant worry is overshadowed by an immense, burning pride.

 

Home, the one you have right now, shared between three hearts, still feels like a dream. And nestled between the two halves of your whole, you fall asleep, awaiting the future.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> plz join me . in ot3 hell T_T 
> 
> thank u for reading!!!!!


End file.
